1. Field
The following description relates to a signal separation system and a method for automatically selecting a threshold to separate sound sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Accuracy of speech recognition generally degrades in noisy environments even though the performance of speech recognition technology has been considerably improved. Thus, there is a demand to effectively solve a problem where the accuracy of speech recognition is reduced in speech recognition systems actually employed in consumer products.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a system and a method for effectively separating a target sound from interference sound sources.